Hero
by Zarayna
Summary: During the Toa/Dark Hunter war, Nidhiki must choose his side. Whether to stay as a Toa and be hunted down and most likely killed. Or to betray all he has ever stood for by joining the Dark Hunters


**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings (Metru Nui) in this story belongs to the Lego Group. The song, Hero, is property of Skillet.

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today_

Nidhiki idly knocked his air scythe against the floor and walls of the coliseum. He felt trapped. Surrounded by the foul Dark Hunters, the coliseum as the only place the Toa could stay in safety. _Even the Vahki were useless_ He thought dully. Sure, they had put up a good fight, and the number of Dark Hunters suddenly turning on their comrades had been high – and he had found it rather amusing – But now, the dozen Toa Mangia and the few surviving Vahki were all that stood in the way of the Dark Hunters conquest.  
_  
I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate  
_  
_Is there even a point in fighting? _He thought dully. All he wanted was for this war to be over. _I'm not a Makuta, I'm just a Toa. We can't stand against the Hunters._

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live  
_  
Nidhiki's thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

"Nidhiki!"

He turned around to see Lhikan, Toa of fire and leader of the Toa Mangia running towards him.

"What is it Lhikan?" he asked.

"I need you to meet a few supply barges at the docks." Lhikan replied. Glad to get away from his thoughts Nidhiki raced off without even asking which dock he was to go to.  
_  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time  
_  
Nidhiki was well away from the coliseum before he remembered that he had no idea what dock he was supposed to go to. Before he could turn back he saw something in the shadows. Any other time he would have dismissed it as his imagination, but not now. _After all, I've seen the bodies of the Toa who did_ He thought grimly. He realized another thing he had forgotten to do. Activate his mask of stealth. He had been perfectly visible all along. _It's a surprise I didn't get spotted before this_ He thought grimly as he activated his mask.

_I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today  
_  
"Oh, please. Don't bother using that mask."

Nidhiki whirled around to face where he thought he had heard the voice coming from. It was that movement that both betrayed and saved him. The dagger that had been aimed at his throat pierced his shoulder instead. He winced in pain and sent a mini cyclone in his mystery assailant.  
_  
I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today  
_  
"You think a little breeze can stop me?" The voice said, this time sounding amused. This time Nidhiki made out a figure almost invisible in the shadows, already throwing another dagger. Nidhiki reacted in the best way he could. He created a mini cyclone around himself. The dagger came flying straight at his heartlight, and was deflected by the wind.  
_  
It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves  
_  
This time his opponent didn't throw more daggers but vaulted out in front of the startled Toa with all the grace of a trained assassin.  
_  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time  
_

Nidhiki gasped. He knew who this was. _Lariska_. One of the other Toa had told him about her, she was the most feared Dark hunter there was. No single Toa could possibly defeat her. And she took no prisoners. Grimly he tightened his grip on his scythe and prepared to fight a battle he could never win.  
_  
I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time  
_  
Lariska smiled. She recognized this Toa instantly as one of the most wanted Toa Mangia. _His mask will make a nice addition to my collection_ She thought as she advanced.  
_  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die  
_  
Lhikn was annoyed. Nidhiki had left the coliseum before he could tell him just which dock he was supposed to go to. And the fact that he had gone though the most dangerous part of Metru Nui, was. Worrying to say the least. _Could he have done this on purpose?_ He thought. There was always the possibility that someone might betray the Turaga._ And Nidhiki would be the type to do it_ He thought grimly.  
His thoughts were broken by a familiar sound. The sound of rushing wind. He turned and headed in that direction.  
_  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me  
_  
Nidhiki was in trouble. Lariska had dodged - or simply leaped though – every single blast of wind and every tornado he had made. Then she had gotten to close for him to use his power. And he was no match for her there.  
_  
I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die  
_  
The fight had ended quickly. Lariska stood triumphant over the fallen Toa. Nidhiki was utterly defeated. His mask lay at his side. It was split in two. Lariska smiled. "I'll give you a chance to live Toa" she said coldly. "You can return to the coliseum and murder the Turaga. You can have the city for yourself."

_A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time  
_  
Nidhiki's mind raced. _If I accept this I would have more power then I could imagine, no one would ever have to know_ He thought. But deep inside him he knew that it would haunt him forever. He would never be able to escape it. There could only be one answer.

"No" He said firmly.

"That was your last chance Toa. You won't get another one." Lariska said icily. "Goodbye." She continued, as she raised a dagger above her head. Nidhiki braced himself for the blow.

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time  
_  
It never came. There was a dull thud and a crash. Nidhiki looked up. Lariska lay on the ground slightly stunned. She leaped up and faced the direction were whatever had struck her came from. Nidhiki looked there and saw a very familiar crimson and gold armored figure. "Lhikan!" He cried.  
_  
(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
_  
Lariska snarled. As wounded as Nidhiki might be, she knew she could never defeat two veteran Toa. She ran down a nearby alley. Both Toa had the sense to not follow her into a potential ambush.

_(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero  
_  
"So. Why were you following me?" Asked Nidhiki, acting like he hadn't been about an inch away from death just a few seconds ago. Lhikan sighed.

"You didn't wait for me to tell you which dock to go to." He said as he fused the two halves of Nidhiki's mask together. "Now let's go meet them" he continued as he handed Nidhiki his mask. Grinning, the Toa Mangia of air followed his leader towards the silver sea.

_I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time_


End file.
